fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
White Rangers
Fort Hikaro and The White Rangers How It got its Name?: Fort Hikaro was named after Captain Atom Hikaro one of the greatest warriors in the History of Hyrule. At the time of his death the then Fort Palia was just weeks away from being operational, Princess Zelda ordered the name of this Fort be changed. Location: It is located on the Hyrule Field North by North West of Lake Hylia about mid way between the Lake and the Entrance of Zora’s Domain, Setting on top of a hill. Entrances: The Main entrance stands six Amos Statues, these Amos Knights serve as the first line of Defense of Fort Hikaro as well as the first test to a New Recruit White Ranger, Only those pure of heart may walk past the Amos Knights unhindered. Deep underground there is a cave system guarded by Tamed Albino Lizifos. The Entrance to this cave system points directly towards Hyrule Castle to provide a quick safe haven for the Royal Family should the Town be under Siege. There is yet another entrance exist. Deep in the cave there is a underground lake. This lake connects directly to the passage between the Zora’s Domain and to lake Hylia allowing the Zora’s direct access to the fortress. About of the Amos Knights: It is true that many Amos Statues of unknown origin are scattered throughout the land and in many dungeons in Hyrule. However these six in particular were forged from Metal and stone by the Master Goron Artiest Gor Boron , then brought to life by Princess Zelda herself. They Serve as the first test of a New Recruit first test for the White Rangers, only those who intentions are pure may walk by the Amos Knights unhindered. About the Lizifos’ These tamed Lizifos guard a cave entrance of Fort Hikaro. Under normal circumstances Ryugami Scholars observe these normally hostile creatures in relative safety. The Ryugami take interest of these creatures because it is the general belief that the Lizifos represent a earlier stage of evolution of the Ryugami. About the white Rangers themselves… The Order of the White Rangers was started when Captain Atom Hikaro returned from the dead. The Order was created for Mainly to seek out and destroy pieces of Soul Edge spread across Hyrule. However they have been called as a mainline defense against other dark forces. Rankings of the White Rangers New Recruit - All races of Hyrule are welcomed to join the rangers provided they can pass walk pass the Amos Knights unhindered. After passing the Amos Knights they are welcomed to the White Rangers as New Recruit Knight / Knightess - A full fledged member of the White Rangers who has taken the oath to defend this fort, destroy Soul Edge and its spawn, and to protect the Royal Family with their lives. Crusader - a well noted member of a Ranger’s Squad Paladin - The Squad Commander of the White Rangers. Ouder - Or Elder in Ancient Hylian they are the Highest ranking officers of the White Rangers, They are responsible for the interworkings of the White Rangers Knight Commander - The Head of the Ouder Counsel and the Leader of the White Rangers. Category:Atom45 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Soulcalibur Category:Crossovers Category:Organizations Category:Fan-created organizations